Lelouch and C C's Wedding
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch decides, to finally prepare a proposal, to C. C. She agrees to marry him, so Lelouch tries to give her the best wedding.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge got out of bed, while feeling excited. He had a secret event, that he had been planning and the day, of revealing his plan, had finally come. He opened his bedroom window and waved to some birds, while saying, "Good morning, life." He took a closer look and saw that the sky looked gloomy and gothic. However, Lelouch wasn't planning, on having a depressing day.

After changing into his day clothes, Lelouch went into the living room and started dancing. He was so excited, that he barely paid attention, to where he was dancing. He slipped and crashed into some pillows.

C. C., Lelouch's girlfriend, looked down. She had been used, to Lelouch's chaotic dances and goofy excitement. It often upset her, to see Lelouch put himself in so much peril, for no comprehensible reason. She said, "Lelouch, you need to be more careful."

Lelouch replied, "I'm sorry, my dear C. C., but I'm thrilled."

C. C. raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you so excited?"

Lelouch tried to look mysterious and cool, while saying, "I have a secret, which can't be revealed, at our current time. However, more information will be brought up, later on."

C. C. replied, "That sounds peculiar."

Lelouch responded, "I'm a very peculiar dude." He paused, while trying to work up the courage, to ask C. C. out. He had asked her out, dozens of times. However, it was much harder, this time, because of what he had planned. There was an awkward moment of silence, before Lelouch said, "I want to take you out, to lunch."

C. C. was surprised, because she was used to Lelouch ordering food, on the phone and computer. There were times, where Lelouch took C. C. out, but that was when Lelouch had coupons. C. C. had an amused look on her face, while asking, "What scheme are you working on, Lelouch?"

Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

C. C. explained, "Whenever you take me out, you usually have something else, that you planned. Did you get more coupons or something?"

Lelouch looked annoyed, while saying, "Diethard stole my coupons."

C. C. asked, "Are you taking me out, because you want to egg Suzaku's house?"

Lelouch tried not to chuckle, while saying, "Egging Suzaku's house is one of my favorite games, but this time, I'm playing a different type of game. This game involves a surprise, for you."

C. C. asked, "What are you gonna give me?"

Lelouch answered, "You'll find out soon, my love." Lelouch and C. C. held hands, while walking out of the house and getting into Lelouch's car. Lelouch drove by Suzaku's house, while noticing how clean the house looked. Lelouch sighed and said, "I egged his house, last week, and he's already had it cleaned."

Lelouch drove to a pizza restaurant. He and C. C. got out of the car and walked inside. C. C. felt a bit confused, because there was a pizza place, that was a few miles closer. She figured, that Lelouch had forgotten about that place or had something special planned, at this place.

Lelouch walked by one of the employees and said, "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge. I have a reservation and have already ordered." The employee nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Lelouch had him and C. C. sit at a table, that was reserved for them. C. C. looked at Lelouch and said, "This is very fancy, especially by our standards. What's going on?"

Lelouch lovingly held C. C.'s hand and said, "I have something very important, for you to see. When it comes to making predications, I tend to assume, that everything I do and say, will be a hit. I'm infamous, for overestimating myself. However, I think I won't be having that problem, on this particular day."

A few minutes later, an employee came by and set down a pizza, that was in a box. C. C. asked, "Why is the pizza in a box, if we're going to eat it here?"

Lelouch said, "Open the box and find out, while I tied my shoe."

C. C. opened it and saw a pizza, that was shaped like a wedding ring. She looked down and saw Lelouch presenting a real ring. He asked, "Will you marry me?"

C. C. felt like the most excited person, in the entire world. For years, Lelouch had been wanting C. C., to have the happiness and smiles, that her previous life hadn't given her. At that moment, she was smiling harder, than ever before. Lelouch had never seen a more beautiful smile, in his entire life. C. C. said, "Yes."

Lelouch started doing a victory dance, across the pizza place. C. C. usually thought Lelouch's victory dances were embarrassing and absurd. However, this time, she was so filled with joy, that she also did a victory dance. The engaged couple danced with each other, all over the place.

After Lelouch and C. C. were beyond tired, they sat down. C. C. said, "You've been so stubborn and anxious, that you've been delaying our engagement, for a few years. What changed your mind?"

Lelouch started looking embarrassed, while replying, "I don't wanna discuss that."

C. C. responded, "Please."

Lelouch angrily sighed and replied, "Okay." He took a long pause, before saying, "When we first meet one another, we were both having confusing, difficult lives, that seemed meaningless. However, I found a purpose, for wanting to go through with life, and so did you. We gave each other the happiness, that nobody else had given us. My father was evil, my step-siblings were trying to dominate the country, and my best friend's a hypocritical, untrustworthy fella. You're the best thing, that I've ever seen, and I want to be with you, forever."

C. C. smirked and replied, "We've become immortal, so being together, for the rest of our lives, is a big commitment."

Lelouch responded, "If our lives will be eternal, so will our love." Lelouch and C. C. kissed each other.

C. C. looked back at the pizza. Since the pizza was so fancy and special, she knew it'd be weird, to eat it. However, she was so hungry, so she took a few selfies with it, before gobbling it up. Lelouch looked shocked, because C. C. ate the whole pizza.

Lelouch said, "I'm guessing, that pizza's going to be served at our wedding."

C. C. replied, "I'll probably eat most of it."

After Lelouch and C. C. finished having lunch, C. C. got said, "I'm going to shopping, for a wedding dress. I'll see you, around dinner time."

Lelouch replied, "Okay, C. C."

C. C. smiled and said, "Soon, my name will be C. Lamperouge."

Lelouch asked, "C. L.?"

C. C. said, "When you see those two initials, you'll probably think of me."

Lelouch looked guilty, while replying, "When I see those initials, I think of cool lightbulbs." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Lelouch went back home. He figured, that the wedding needed a best man. He got out his cellphone and started calling Joe Hollywood, the leader of Hollywood. Lelouch said, "Greetings, Joe Hollywood. I have a favor, to ask you. Can you get Robert De Niro, to call me? I have an important matter, that we need to discuss."

Joe Hollywood replied, "Bob's a very busy guy. What do you need him for?"

Lelouch explained, "I'm getting married and since Robert De Niro starred in The Big Wedding, he's the best choice, to be my best man."

Joe Hollywood could hardly believe what he was hearing, while asking, "Are you for real? There's no way, that he's going to do that."

Lelouch asked, "Are you talking to me? Well, I'm the only one, on the other line of the phone, so you must be talking to me. Find Robert De Niro and tell him about the wedding."

Joe Hollywood responded, "That's not happening, Mr. Lamperouge." He hung up.

Meanwhile, C. C. went to a clothes store and started looking around, for a good wedding dress. She looked around and could hardly believe what she was seeing: Diethard Ried was buying a wedding dress.

After Diethard bought the dress, C. C. walked up to him and asked, "Why did you buy a wedding dress? Are you getting married or something?"

Diethard answered, "No."

C. C. asked, "Are you buying the dress, for someone else's wedding?"

Diethard answered, "No, I only bought it, because it was only fifty dollars."

C. C. looked at the dress. It was white and looked extremely detailed and fancy. She put her hand on her chin, while trying to figure out, why the dress was such a low price. She asked, "Was it on sale?"

Diethard answered, "This dress has never been worn, but it's a few decades old, so millennials refuse to wear it. Since it was such a low price, I purchased it."

C. C. asked, "If you're not getting married, what are you gonna do with it?"

Diethard said, "I might give it to a pawn shop or sell it, at a yard sale. If I'm in a lazy mood, I'll just throw it away."

C. C. replied, "I'll buy it."

Diethard responded, "Okay then. If you give me twenty dollars, you can have the dress."

C. C. felt puzzled, while saying, "You bought a wedding dress, that costs fifty dollars, so you could sell it, for twenty dollars?"

Diethard answered, "More or less." C. C. was usually annoyed, by Diethard's weird decisions, but in this case, she was okay with him.

An hour later, C. C. returned home. Lelouch was eating expired chips and was watching a documentary, about the history of garbage dumps. C. C. noticed that, so she said, "I'm going to have to make some changes, to your lifestyle."

Lelouch replied, "But my lifestyle is rad."

C. C. folded her arms and asked, "When did those chips expire?"

Lelouch answered, "2013." C. C. grabbed the chips and threw them away. Lelouch asked, "Why did you do that?"

C. C. answered, "Because those chips were gross."

Lelouch replied, "But 2013's the year, that a lot of good films came out, like The Wind Rises, The Tale of the Princess Kaguya, the first Equestria Girls film, and The Big Wedding. Speaking of The Big Wedding, I asked Robert De Niro, to be our best man, but Joe Hollywood wouldn't let that happen. I kept calling him and after pestering him, I got the ultimate celebrity, to host our wedding."

C. C. asked, "Did you find somebody, to be the best man?"

Lelouch answered, "I chose Lloyd Asplund."

C. C. knew how eccentric and troublesome Lloyd was, so she asked, "Why did you chose him?"

Lelouch answered, "Because he trolls Suzaku. He's planning on joining me, the next time I egg Suzaku's house."

C. C. sat next to Lelouch and gave him a big hug. Lelouch rubbed her back, while C. C. asked, "Are you excited, about the wedding?"

Lelouch said, "Well, it's hard to not be disappointed, that Robert De Niro isn't going to the best man. However, it's hard to not be excited, about spending marrying the most wonderful woman, in the history of Britannia."

C. C. replied, "I never thought, that I'd be getting married. However, that was before I knew, that the most wonderful man in the world would fall for me."

Lelouch responded, "C. C., I love you so much, that I'd fall out of an airplane, just for you."

C. C. replied, "That's a weird attempt, at warming my heart. However, I love it." She kissed Lelouch.

A few weeks later, it was the day of the wedding. Twelve pizzas were placed on the dining table. That made Lelouch feel uneasy, because he feared C. C. would eat over ten pizzas. He looked around and saw the wedding cake. He took a closer look and noticed that the cake was made out of pudding. He had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Lloyd Asplund walked by and explained, "I made some changes, to the cake. Since I love pudding, I had the cake made out of pudding."

Lelouch replied, "I didn't order a pudding cake."

Lloyd responded, "I'm your best man, so it's my job, to give you the best stuff."

Lelouch said, "You gave yourself, what you consider the best."

Lloyd smirked and responded, "I love benefitting myself."

Lelouch sarcastically replied, "How admirable, Earl of Pudding."

Jeremiah Gottwald came by, with some crates. Lelouch walked by him and asked, "What's going on?"

Jeremiah said, "I'm giving you a free gift, to make the wedding better, my prince." He put the crates on the dining table and opened them. They were full of oranges.

Lelouch said, "This is hardly a surprising gift, orange-boy."

Jeremiah bowed to Lelouch and replied, "Congratulations, on getting married."

Lelouch responded, "Thank you."

Anya Alstreim came by and threw flowers at Lelouch, Lloyd, and Jeremiah. Lelouch looked confused, while asking, "What are you doing?"

Anya answered, "I'm the flower girl."

Lelouch replied, "You're supposed to throw the flowers, during the wedding."

Anya replied, "I wanted to get it over with."

Gino Weinberg walked by and shook Lelouch's hand. He said, "Congrats, on marrying C. C." He started walking to the dining table, so he could grab some snacks. He wasn't supposed to do that, until the wedding had started. However, Gino wanted to get some snacks, before the other guests gobbled them up. He took a bag of cookies, two bags of chips, and and a few dozen donuts, before heading home.

Lelouch went into the restroom and started getting on his wedding tuxedo. He had purchased the tuxedo, at a thrift store. Because of that, it wasn't the fanciest or cleanest outfit, but Lelouch was cool with it. He looked at himself in the mirror and enjoyed gazing at himself. He looked at Lloyd and asked, "How do I look?"

Lloyd answered, "Decent."

Lelouch asked, "Decent? Aren't you supposed to call me amazing or something like that?"

Lloyd answered, "I prefer honesty, rather than sugarcoating."

Lelouch replied, "I'd love to have a sugar coat, but I'd probably have to be a Strawberry Shortcake character, to receive that honor."

A few minutes later, Lelouch danced to the altar. Lloyd stood by him and held the rings. Lelouch looked at the rings and said, "There's pudding on the rings."

Lloyd replied, "That was bound to happen."

Lelouch responded, "I can't argue with that." Lelouch looked at Jeremiah and noticed his suit had dozens of orange stains. He pointed at him, while saying, "Considering orange-boy's covered in orange peels, I think the rings won't be something, that's worth making a fuss about."

Five minutes later, C. C. started walking to the altar, while in her white wedding dress. Lelouch was impressed by her beauty, which had become a daily event. Each day, he always looked forward, to seeing the delightful smile, that was on C. C.'s lovely face.

The wedding's host, the infamous Alan Smithee, got onstage and greeted the crowd. Alan Smithee said, "We've been gathered here, for a very important wedding. I've worked in Hollywood, for quite a few decades, so I'm used to surprising sights. However, an immature anti-hero and an immortal is quite a bizarre sight, if I do say so myself. People tend to think, that bizarre things are bad, but I don't think so. If you watch my films, you'll see plenty of weird things, but you'll also see quality filmmaking. When you look at Lelouch and C. C., you'll see a bizarre couple, that loves each other, with all their heart."

C. C. looked at Lelouch and said, "You are the most charming, touching, captivating, compelling, and hunkiest person, in the entire world. I couldn't ask for a better man, to be joining me, in true love."

Lelouch looked at C. C. and replied, "I'm not very eloquent, when it comes to wording myself. However, I want you to know, that you're the most amazing, prettiest, and coolest woman, that I know. I love you."

Alan Smithee looked at C. C. and asked, "Do you take Lelouch, to be your husband?"

C. C. happily screamed, "Yes!"

Alan Smithee looked at Lelouch and asked, "Do you take C. C., to be your wife?"

Lelouch said, "If I wasn't going to marry C. C., why would I arrange a wedding and come here? That's one of the weirdest questions, that anybody could ever ask."

Alan Smithee replied, "Anywho, I pronounce you witch and warlock. You may kiss the bride?"

Lelouch asked, "Why would I need permission, from you, to marry the love of my life? Alan Smithee, you're one of the greatest directors of all time, but you ask weird questions."

C. C. looked at Lelouch and kissed him. She was beyond excited, to be Lelouch's wife. C. C. said, "Lelouch, this is one of the greatest days, of my entire life. I've been around, for over hundred years, so that's quite the honor."

Lelouch replied, "C. C., everyday, that I spend with you, is one of my favorite days."

Lloyd handed Lelouch and C. C. their wedding rings and said, "Congrats, Mr. and Mrs. Lamperouge."

Lelouch and C. C. looked at their wedding rings, which were covered in pudding. However, they didn't feel like focusing on that, because they had become husband and wife. They hugged and kissed each other.

Lelouch looked at C. C. and said, "I feel like dancing. I hope it's cool, if I do a few solo dances."

C. C. replied, "You can do as many slow dances, as you want, if you save the last dance for me."

Lelouch responded, "I always will." Lelouch started dancing, while C. C. grinning. The warlock and witch were the happiest couple, in all of Britannia and their love will last forever.


End file.
